Could It Be
by Andie01
Summary: Fix Me from a different perspective. Companion Story 2/2
1. February 04, 2013

**February 04, 2013**

"Fuck," a female voice growls.

Opening my eyes, I find a smaller silhouette sitting up from a bench across the room. _Apparently I'm not the only one that had the idea to hide out in this empty locker room._

"Can't even get five minutes to myself anymore. What the fuck did I get myself into?"

The room is flooded with light as the door is yanked open before slamming shut and bathing me in darkness again. I resume my light doze when a light knock sounds.

"Occupied," I call.

"Why am I not surprised," Colby's voice asks as the lights overheard flicker to life. "Alone in the dark as usual."

"I'll have you know I was just in the company of a woman. You just missed her."

"Don't care. Creative wants to see all three of us before we head out for our segment later. Joe is waiting in catering. Let's go. We'll grab something to eat then head to the offices."

"Fine," I sigh, sitting up. "Do we know what they want to talk about?"

"Not a clue," he smiles.

The door flies open as soon as I touch the handle and my arms are filled by a familiar blonde.

"Dani," I sigh, allowing her to fall to the floor, "nice to see you still enjoy fucking in the arenas. Stephen," I nod, sidestepping the Irishman, "try against a locker. That really gets her going if I remember right."

"You're an ass, Jonathan," Danielle growls from the floor.

"Never claimed not to be."

Colby chuckles beside me as we make our way down the hall. I keep my eyes downcast to avoid having to have a conversation with any of my co-workers.

"Don't touch me," a voice growls and my eyes snap up at the familiarity. The voice holds my attention to the woman standing across from Randy Orton ahead of us. She is dressed simply, I notice, allowing my eyes to drift up her body from the black running shoes and bright orange laces, painted on jeans and a Viper t-shirt. The shirt is obviously one of Randy's as the sleeves fall just past her elbows and looks at least three sizes too big. The bottom hem is tied in a knot at her hip. Her black hair is held in place at the base of her skull, the end of the ponytail draped over her shoulder as she glares up at the taller man. Even though he has an eight to nine inch height advantage, Randy backs away from the glare.

"I love you but right now I don't want your hands on me. You've done enough already."

Randy's eyes jump up, searching to see how much attention she is bringing. "All I've done is try to help you. Why can't you see that?"

"You've been telling me I'm selfish for a month now. Guess I'm just proving you right," she growls. "Now are you going to tell me what you needed me so fucking urgently for?"

"Let's go to catering," Randy grumbles reaching out to grasp her wrist.

"What did I just fucking finish saying," she growls, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"Do not embarrass me at my job, Janet."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Randall."

"Seems Orton is having trouble controlling his new girlfriend."

"I don't think she's his girlfriend," Colby smiles. "They went into separate rooms when I saw them at the hotel earlier."

"Maybe she's holding out on him because they're fighting."

"Dude, look at her. Same eyes. Same mouth. Same temper. I think she's his sister."

"She's too cute to be an Orton," I smirk.

"Now she's cute. That has to be a record breaking flip in thinking."

"That's me, record breaker on all levels."

 _ **XXX**_

My eyes are drawn to the woman across the room arguing with Randy time and time again as I stand in the door to catering. _"What the hell is wrong with me? Why I can't take my eyes off this chick? Sure she's cute but I'm surrounded by beautiful women on a daily basis. Why is she holding my attention?"_

She stands with her back to door, leaning forward on the table beside a seated Randy, her ass sticking in the air as he motions to papers in front of him. Occasionally they turn to glare at each other as they talk quietly.

"Are you two even listening," Joe asks.

"Mmhmmm," Colby sighs.

"Sure," I reply.

"Liars. Just go talk to them."

"Who," I ask finally turning to face Colby's tag team partner.

"Whatever ass you are currently staring at. He is at least consistent," he smiles nodding towards his partner.

I turn to find Colby staring across the catering area also. I know without looking that he was staring at his newest obsession and the current Diva's champion, Celeste Bonin. _"At least he is obsessing over a Diva that can actually wrestle."_ "You don't stand a chance, Colb. Give it up."

"And you would know this how?"

"I have faith that she has better taste than that, despite the hair."

"Don't walk away from me," Orton growls causing me to turn my attention back to my own obsession.

"I have work to do, Randy," she calls over her shoulder. "Besides, if I stay out in public, I may embarrass you, Boss."

"Jayb- Janet."

"Just text me when you're ready to leave."

"Do not walk out that door," Randy growls.

"Excuse me, boys," she smiles weakly sliding between me and Colby. Her eyes meet mine for a brief second and I can see the tears swimming around bright blue. My hand reaches out on its own accord, wrapping around her forearm.

"Do not help him," she snaps, her free hand balling into a fist. "Just let me go. Please."

I release her arm and she takes a step backwards, her eyes jumping over my shoulder. "Thanks," she murmurs before turning, her head down as she maneuvers her way down the hall.

"Stubborn bitch," Randy growls.

"Who is she," Colby asks.

"My assistant."

"Cute," Joe smiles, turning to watch her leave.

"Stay away from her," the older man growls, shoving himself through us.

"Why," I ask.

"Because I said so, rookies."

"Sounds like a brother answer if I ever heard one," Colby chuckles.

 _ **XXX**_

"Sorry to tell you this big guy but you don't stand a chance," Colby grins, pulling me into a headlock.

"Against you," I smirk, shoving him off easily. "Please."

"Actually I'm talking about her," he laughs beside me as I resume my position leaning against the wall.

"Her who," I ask absently as I stare down the dim hallway across from us.

"The ass you are currently staring at."

" _Shit. Caught."_ I jerk my eyes from the woman down the hallway over to the shorter man. "I wasn't staring at anyone's ass."

"Sure you weren't," he smiles. "I'm not saying it's not a nice ass. In fact, from what I've heard, it's too good an ass for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw your girl hanging out with Celeste earlier so I struck up a conversation to find some dirt on her."

"I'm sure it was purely a selfless act too."

"Not saying it was. I did get a date for myself out of it. I did go over to find out about JJ. That's her name by the way. JJ Orton. She's Randy's little sister and she's single. But that girl right there is nothing but sweetness and kindness according to Celeste.

" _Basically everything I'm not."_

"She got in some trouble and her brother bailed her out so now she's working for him."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Celeste didn't say. Celeste has nothing but sweet things to say and Randy brought her on the road so it can't be too bad."

"Showtime guys," Joe calls as our theme plays throughout the arena. I turn to glance at the woman who has held my attention all night one last time before heading into the arena.

 _ **XXX**_

I lean against the parking garage wall waiting on the other two men I travel with to appear. "Can I bum one of those?"

I glance over to find Randy Orton and he motions to the cigarette in my hand. "Why not? I'm supposed to be quitting anyway."

"Stephanie?"

"Yep," I sigh passing the half a pack over to the older man. "To up my stamina in the ring."

"Been there. I actually succeeded for a while. Always fall back when I'm stressed. Six months."

"Two," I state passing over a lighter.

He passes it back before pulling his cell out, "Thanks man," he sighs before turning his attention to the device in his hand. Suddenly the phone chirps.

" _It seriously just chirped. Like a bird chirping chirp. What man has a bird chirping as a ringtone?"_

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," he mutters under his breath sliding the phone back into his jeans. Taking a long drag off the cigarette in his hand he stares at the ceiling. A door slamming draws both our attention across the garage and his sister heading our way, her head hanging low as she strides across the garage.

"Fuck," Orton mutters ducking around the corner.

"Problems?"

"Meet my own personal Stephanie. I'm never going to hear the end of it if she catches me."

"Janet," someone calls as she's halfway to us.

She doesn't lift her head but she does lift a hand to flip off the person behind her.

"Damn it, Janie! Stop," John Cena growls as she reaches our corner of the parking garage.

"And if I don't," she snarls turning on the man. "You gonna run to my brother and tell him I threatened you again. Which is pathetic by the way. You have what? A hundred? A hundred and ten pounds of muscle on me? All because I told you to get your own damn coffee," she snorts waving away errant smoke that drifts past her face.

"Put it out, man," Cena snaps turning to me.

"So sayeth Cena so it must be done. In case you missed it, we're outside. Anyone can smoke here. Don't like it, walk away."

"What is your problem with me?"

"There's the fact that you've shown me what kind of slime you are when you slid into my bed one night while your wife was asleep down the hall."

There is a small gasp from around the corner.

"Nothing happened," Cena states glancing in my direction.

"Because I sleep with a bat beside my bed. Although that didn't stop you from trying the same stunt three more times. The last of which just after you started screwing the Bella twin. Wonder how she would like to hear that? The thing that I can never forgive you for Cena is the fact that you pushed my brother, the one person on earth that means anything to me, to finally hate me. Congratulations. Since you're going to tell him I did anyway, here's your threat: I already have an arrest record and I have nothing left to lose. You come anywhere near me again and you will be the next fucker I put a knife in." Turning on her heel she marches down the line of cars.

"Enjoy the show, Ambrose," Cena sneers.

"I did," Orton growls rounding the corner flicking the cigarette to the ground.

"Randy, I…"

"Save it John. I don't even want to hear any more lies that come out of your mouth. I can't believe I let you ever convince me to doubt her," he growls shoving Cena into the wall. "Stay away from her or she will be the least of your worries."

"Now I'm enjoying the show," I smirk as Orton stalks off.

Cena glares at me as he peels himself from the wall.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret."

"And what secret might that be?"

"The one where I, a mere piece of trash at your feet, rank higher in the eyes of the Orton family than the great John Cena at the moment."

"You actually think that, don't you?"

"I kinda know it," I smile blowing smoke in the older man's face.

"You ready," Colby asks behind Cena.

"Yep. We done here, Superman?"

He turns to walk away without a word.

"What was that about?"

"I'm just enjoying the entertainment that is our co-workers."

"Aren't you supposed to be quitting that?"

"Still have a half of pack I'm working through."

"Give them to me."

"What?"

"He said give him the cigarettes," Joe rumbles joining Colby. "Now hand them over. I can't stand your extra moodiness as you go through nicotine withdrawal again."

I hand over the pack and watch Colby toss them into a nearby trashcan.


	2. April 27, 2013

Apr 27, 2013

I close the door softly behind me as I re-enter my shared hotel room holding my breath that the small noise doesn't wake Colby. _"I'll never hear the end of it,"_ I chuckle inwardly. _"He can at least give me a couple hours sleep before hand. Lord knows JJ didn't."_

Listening carefully, I'm met by the sounds of water running from the bathroom beside me.

"Someone's up early," I chuckle.

"He's hitting the gym with Joe this morning since his roommate was MIA since last night," a female voice calls from Colby's bed as I flop face first onto mine.

"Please tell me you are dressed over there, Celeste," I mumble against the pillow.

"I'm dressed enough to not be concerned that you're here."

"Meaning," I ask, turning my head towards the other bed.

"I have one of Colby's shirts on. All the good bits are covered," she smiles, disentangling her upper half from the mound of bedding. "So what are your intentions with my friend? I mean was last night a onetime deal or was it the start of a relationship?"

"Not that it's any of your business but we talked about a repeat of last night. But it's not a relationship. I'm not a relationship kind of guy, Celeste."

"Colby keeps telling me that. I don't know though."

"You don't know anything about me," I chuckle.

"I do know JJ though. Well as much as JJ allows anyone to know JJ. She is a relationship kind of girl. She jumps from one to the other it seems. And then she let Stephen hide her away like she was some sort of disgrace."

"I think we both know now why he did that," I sigh. "You know he's been fucking Danielle for at least two months now right?"

"No, I didn't," she sighs. "But then again I didn't know that he was with JJ until last night either. Just that she had one of you guys visiting her on a regular basis that she was calling her boyfriend."

I don't respond.

"I think it was more than trying to hide his two timing ways though," she murmurs breaking the silence. "I think he was trying to hide something else."

"Hmmm?"

"She was jumpy and more withdrawn than usual last month. She would make excuses whenever she was invited out. I would put my hand on her shoulder to get her attention and she would almost came out of her skin trying to get away from me. There were some pretty nasty looking bruises along her arms I noticed a couple times. Her back too."

I swallow back a growl at that statement as my heart hammers against my chest. _"That stupid son of a bitch had the nerve to lay his hands on her."_

"I asked her about it and she just said she and her boyfriend were fighting. You heard how the last fight she had with a boyfriend went. I am hoping she doesn't have a type. You know men that hurt her."

"What are you trying to say to me, Celeste? I'm too sleep deprived right now."

"Don't hurt JJ."

"I really do like JJ," I object. "We had a discussion this morning. She knows this is a casual thing. Honestly, I don't want to hurt her. Hence why I told her where I stand on the whole relationship thing. I had a great time last night. I'm not using her as a booty call, something else we discussed, but a physical friendship was brought up," I smile.

"One, you're just getting back at four in the morning. What guy wouldn't think that is great?"

"I'm not talking about amazing sex. I'm talking about while we were waiting for you and the other two-tone to finish grinding in the car. She's easy to talk to, even for me," I admit. "Believe me, it's a rarity to find." Opening my eyes I find her studying me warily. "If you're so worried about it, I'll back off," I sigh rolling to face the wall and I hear her lay back against the headboard of the opposite bed.

"I think you underestimate yourself, Jon," she finally states behind me. "You're a better guy than you give yourself credit for."

"I did tell her we would stay friends though. I'll stay away but I do want to continue talking to her. If that's ok with you, Mother Hen."

"Yeah, Jon. It's fine. I'm sorry if I insinuated that you weren't good enough for her. I just worry about her. She's so strong willed to cover up that fact that she so unsure of herself sometimes."

I grunt in response.

"Before I fall completely unconscious, can I ask you something about last night," I ask after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure," she mumbles sleepily.

"What did you tell Colby?"

"About what?"

"You said 'I told you so' after me and JJ had our little back and forth at the table. What did you tell him?"

"That JJ was the only woman backstage capable of handling your crap," Colby's voice answers.

"Actually all I remember saying is JJ doesn't take crap off anyone she doesn't choose to."

"Same thing," Colby chuckles. "Meet me downstairs for breakfast?"

"Sure," Celeste answers.

"Jon?"

"Jon has checked out mentally. Please check back in a few hours," I mumble, pulling a pillow over my head. "Around nine would be great."

 _ **XXX**_

My phone pinging in my pocket brings me from my daydreaming, most of which includes reliving the night before.

"I don't think I've ever heard that thing go off before today," Colby chuckles. "Did you finally make a friend?"

I roll my eyes at the younger man as I pull the device from my pocket. _JJ._

 _Ok. Now you gotta entertain me._

 _Boring morning, Babe?_

 _Does fantasizing about throwing Sharpies at Randy's head all morning count?_

 _Spend the night with a girl and she spends the next morning fantasizing about her brother. Gotta say that's a bit of a blow to the ego._

 _You'll survive. Continue our game from earlier? I'm sure you can get me to embarrass myself some more._

I fight the smile pulling at my lips. _Sure._

 _I believe it is my turn. Unless you're going to use me questioning whether you wanted to continue against me._

 _I think I'll let it slide this one time._

 _How gracious of you._

 _Just go already, Smartass._

 _Oh, still thinking about my ass I see. Is Colby as good a guy as he seems?_

 _Clarify._

 _I didn't get to know him much last night. He seems like a great guy and really into Celeste but being that my recent interactions with men has proven my judgment is crap, I would like some reassurance here._

 _Thank you for that._

 _Recent interactions excluding last night._

 _Better._

 _Then answer the question._

 _Why would you trust anything I have to say? I'm his friend._

 _Answer my question and I'll answer yours._

 _Yes. He is. He is annoyingly crazy about Celeste too. Don't worry._

 _Thank you. Leste spends so much time and energy trying to keep me in a good mood, all I want is for her to have a little happiness. To answer your question, you're very straight forward from what I've observed. If you didn't believe something, you wouldn't sugar coat it regardless of who it involves. Now I'll even let you have your turn even though you asked a question before you answered mine. I'm just nice like that._

" _What the hell,"_ I think typing out the question that has been running around my head since her short bad mood last night. _What's with the Jaybird nickname?_

 _Clarify._

 _Why is it a sore subject?_

 _It's a nickname my grandparents gave me and Mom continued. You would get a different story about the origin of the name. Grandma would say it was because I would chirp like a little bird when I was a baby. Grandpa would say it was because I wouldn't keep my clothes on as a toddler. I would just run around as naked as a jaybird. After Mom died, the nickname almost died with her. Then one day Randy just started using it. It represents love to me hence why Randy is the only one allowed to call me Jaybird ever. Will you tell me more about your mom?_

 _That would be my sore spot._

 _I understand but sometimes you need your sore spots poked at every now and then to make sure you can still feel._

I swallow thickly before answering. _Can I get a rain check on that one? It's really more of a conversation that needs to be had face to face._

 _Sure thing, Babe. Whenever you're ready. Sorry I pressed. Good news is you can still feel._

XXX

My eyes are drawn to JJ as her laughter fills the gorilla area. She stands next to Celeste as the other woman stretches for her match but her attention is on her brother in the ring on the monitor, occasionally turning to giggle at her friend. Their conversation is drown out by the hustle and bustle of backstage.

"Didn't you get enough of her last night," Colby chuckles beside me.

"Who," Joe asks from my other side.

"Nobody."

"Orton's sister, JJ," Colby answers. "Our boy spent all night in her room and most of the day texting her."

"You don't know who I've been talking to all day," I smirk. "Maybe I've been talking to your girl all day."

"Right," he smirks. "At least you put her in a better mood."

"That I did do," I chuckle.

"I'm more impressed with the mood she put him in," Joe chuckles.

"Too bad you promised Celeste that you would stay away from her for a while."

"Yeah, yeah," I sigh, watching Randy lean down to talk to his sister before disappearing down the hallway towards the locker rooms. "I remember. Your girl is worried about her friend. I don't blame her, honestly."

"So you're telling me if you had a chance to repeat last night, you wouldn't take it?"

"Oh, I would. In a heartbeat. Hence why I'm going to distance myself for a while, work on my friendship skills."

"Lord knows you need to," Colby smirks before turning to the monitor behind us. I glance over at the Diva's match in time to see Celeste's entrance, her title belt slung over her shoulder.

"Looks like you got some competition, man," Joe smirks, motioning across the large space.

I follow his eyes to a pacing Stephen, his eyes staring holes into JJ's back as he moves closer with each pass. "Long story. He can try but I suspect that he would end up hurt if he does."

"Taking out the competition, Jonny Boy," Colby chuckles, his eyes on the monitor.

"Wasn't talking about me. JJ may be in a better mood but what happened between them is still fresh on her mind." Glancing over at the woman in question to find her smiling up at Stephen. _"Or I could be wrong."_ I watch the smile on JJ's face morph into a smug smirk as she nods to the opposite corner of the room, Stephen grins hesitantly before answering. "Mother fucker," I growl as Stephen pounces on the woman next to him, shoving her into the wall. "I'll kill him."

"Wha-Fuck," Colby growls. "Joe, hold him. We don't need him getting his ass fired tonight," he calls as he threads his way over to the couple. Joe moves to stand in front of me, pressing me back into the wall with one hand.

"Move Joe," I growl.

"Colby is handling it."

"I don't want Colby to handle it. I want to bash the Irish fucker's head in."

"And lose your job in the process."

"It's worth it."

"That has got to be a pretty impressive night together if you're willing to throw everything you worked for away."

"Call me a romantic but I don't believe in abusing the women around me."

"Neither do I, man, but you have to keep a level head though. Just let Colby handle it."

"He's really handling it well," I snap, lunging forward as JJ's head bounces off the concrete wall behind her.

"Stay here," Joe orders, the hand pressing harder against my chest.

"Don't tell me what to fucking do."

"Touch her again!"

We both turn to find Randy standing over a kneeling Irishman. My gaze sweeps over to JJ to find her smiling shakily at Colby as she squeezes his shoulder. Her shoulders drop slightly as Colby turns his back to her and she turns to her brother. Randy takes his sister's face in his hands as he examines her for injury.

"She said she's fine and to calm down," Colby states. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, she said she's fine and calm down," I repeat as JJ pulls away from her brother. They have a short exchange before she stalks off. I fight the urge to follow her.

"Orton. Farrelly," someone barks beside me causing me to jump slightly. I turn to find Stephanie McMahon. "Here. Now."

"Stephanie," Randy nods, arriving to the boss first.

"What was that?"

"He attacked my sister," Randy growls.

"She started it," Stephen snarls finally joining the conversation.

"I haven't heard that excuse since I last talked to my four-year-old," Randy smirks.

"Do you think right now is the best time to be a smart ass, Randy? You're on thin ice right now."

"He's telling the truth," I interject.

"Stay out of this," Stephen growls.

"Which one," Stephanie asks, turning to look my group.

"Randy."

"Stephen slammed Ms. Orton into the wall," Colby supplies. "Randy and I came to her aid, Ms. McMahon."

"It's a personal matter between me and Janet."

"Then you should have taken care of it in private and not in my backstage area," she snaps. "This is your only warning. If anything like this happens again, you're both fired."

"Yes, ma'am," Randy states as Stephanie turns to leave. "You keep your fucking hands off my sister or you won't have to worry about being fired. I'll kill you."

"Promises, promises, Orton," Stephen smirks.

"You two," Randy continues, ignoring the Irishman, "thank you."

"All we did was tell the truth."

"I'm glad someone else back here was looking out for my sister," he smiles, moving towards the exit. "Now I've got to go check her for a concussion because she's too damn stubborn to go to a doctor."

"Stephen," I growl, moving to follow the pale man.

"Jon, don't."

"I'll keep my hands to myself…this time but I will have my say about this."

"What is it," Stephen growls.

"I just want to say if you want to hit someone be a fucking man and hit a man, not a woman half your size because you can't handle rejection. Not that I think you have the balls but I'm just putting it out there; I see you abusing that woman again and you won't have to worry about Randy because I will take you out."

"If you think you can," Stephen sneers, "you know where to find me."

"Have you talked to JJ since your match?"

Celeste turns to eye me. "No. Randy said she took a cab back to the hotel. Her phone is off."

"You know what happened to her?"

"Colby told me. Stephen attacked her."

"He slammed her into a fucking wall."

She takes a shaky breath before turning to face me fully. "I never would have thought Stephen was capable…I should have known. I should have forced her to tell me who she was dating after she got so jumpy. I shouldn't have let her brush it off. I shouldn't…"

"Celeste, breathe," I interrupt. "I'm pretty sure no one knew. She sure as hell didn't tell me about anything like that last night. I would have killed him on the spot."

"You honestly would," she smiles.

"You seem surprised by that fact," I smirk.

"Just wondering why? I mean, I know Colby said you've been a bit preoccupied with staring at her for the past couple months but you don't really know JJ enough to be this pissed off."

"I would be just as pissed if it was you, or any other fucking Diva, against that wall tonight," I growl. "A man doesn't lay his fucking hands on a woman. Outside of self-defense, there is not a single excuse for it. I never want to see that again. The only reason that stupid motherfucker is still standing is because Colby had Joe restrain me. And the fact that your boyfriend allowed her head to be bounced off the damn wall is not particularly sitting well with me right now."

"Yeah, he feels like shit about that," she sighs, turning back to her bag. "He said she said something to Stephen and the man reacted before he could get between them."

"That's no excuse."

"He stayed and made sure she was ok, from what I'm told."

"Yeah," I sigh. "He did. JJ sent a message back with him too."

"Let me guess: I'm fine, stop worrying."

"Actually it was 'I'm fine. Calm down'," I smile.

"She always does that. Annoying as hell, isn't it?"

"Definitely."

"You want to check on her yourself, don't you," she asks, glancing over her shoulder at me.

"I said I would stay away for a while and that's what I'm doing."

"That is not what I asked."

"Yes, I do," I admit. "I'm not but I do want to."

"I'm sure she has a splitting headache."

"Yeah."

"There's an all-night pharmacy down from our hotel."

"Okay," I state wondering where she's going with this.

"Buy her some aspirin."

"What? I thought…"

"Buy her some aspirin and go check on her," she states. "Just keep it short and stay out of her room. You're just going to get more and more agitated until you do check on her. You're still here?"

"Not for long."

I lean against the doorway leading to the stairway a few yards from JJ's room, a small bottle of aspirin wrapped up in clean towel with the ice pack I picked up from the trainers before leaving the arena in my hand as I watch the door to the woman's room. I arrived in time to see her brother slip in and decided to wait for the older man to exit.

"What are you doing, Ambrose," a wary voice asks.

Turning my head I find the WWE's poster boy, John Cena."

"None of your damn business, Cena."

"Answer the question."

"I don't answer to you."

"Maybe I'll find someone you do answer to."

"And tell them what. You found me standing in the hallway and wouldn't answer your fucking questions. I'm not doing a damn thing wrong so go ahead," I smirk, turning my attention back to JJ's door.

"Don't even think about it."

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Stay away from Orton's sister," he growls.

"Is there something Randy and Nikki need to know? You got a thing for the little Orton?"

"Randy is my friend. I'm going to look out for Janet. And the Shield is definitely people she should look out for. Seeing as you're the second member to be spotted lurking around, I'm telling you to stay away."

"Then where were you when Stephen was slamming her into the damn wall, Superman? Who was it that was looking out for her then? Oh yeah, it was her brother and the Shield. It was the Shield that Randy thanked for looking after his sister. Or is that your real problem? You weren't the center of attention. No one was basking in the greatness that is John Cena. Wait, didn't Orton tell you to stay away from her? Now move the fuck along because I'm not really in the mood for the fucking John Cena show right now," I growl, moving to seat myself on the stairs. "Fucking idiot," I mutter as the other man disappears.

"I wouldn't worry about him," a female voice smiles. I turn to find the woman the wrestling world knows as AJ Lee, I never bothered to learn her actual name, leaning against the railing beside me. "He is still a little pissed off JJ turned him down after his wife left. He's not use to women turning him down. Randy in there with JJ?"

"Yeah."

"Can you make sure she gets these then," she asks holding up a bottle of pills. "Don't want to annoy her with too many visitors tonight."

"Got it covered," I smile holding up my own bottle. "Celeste thought she might need these."

"And the ice pack?"

"Figured the Irish fucker put a pretty good knot on her head."

"Probably right," she smiles. "So… ummm…I'm kinda on my way up and my legs aren't quite long enough to step over you."

"Right, sorry," I smirk sliding to one side. "Hey AJ."

"It's just April outside the arenas."

"You want me to tell Jay, you came by to check on her?"

"Nah. I'll see her at some point tomorrow, I'm sure."

I knock softly on the hotel door having waited a full minute after Randy left to approach.

"I said I'm fine Randy," she calls, the annoyance evident in her voice.

Knocking again harder, I wait, wiping my damp palms on my jeans. " _Someone is not happy. Of course she's not happy. Her ex just assaulted her. Well, I finally get to see what the wrath of JJ is like firsthand now."_ The sounds of her padding across the room brings my attention back to the door in front of me.

"Wha-," she snarls before recognizing me, the anger sliding from her. "Jon, what are you doing here?"

I study the woman in front of me. Weariness is etched across her face but there is no sign of damage. My eyes drop to her throat as the image of Stephen's arm pressing there replays through my head but other than the fading marks I knew were from me there is nothing there either. Slowly I reach up to slide my finger through her hair, watching for any indication I'm pushing my luck. My fingers skim across a golf ball size knot along the back of her skull, pulling a muted hiss as she flinches away slightly. Swallowing back the string of curses, I remove my hand from her as slowly as I put it there, telling myself it's just so my fingers don't get tangled in the strands. Holding out the small bundle to her, I watch her take it cautiously before speaking. "Next time I get that Irish bastard in the ring, he will pay," I growl forcing myself to turn and leave. " _And the time after that. And the next time until I felt like he's paid enough or I kill him."_

My phone pings in my pocket. JJ. _Thank you._

I feel my anger fade slightly at the simple message. _Don't mention it. Goodnight babe._


	3. May 18, 2013

May 18, 2013

"Jon," Celeste shouts as a pillow connects with my back.

"What the fuck?"

"Have you not heard your phone ringing constantly for the last five minutes?"

"Actually, no," I grumble snatching the phone off the table. _"Private name and number."_

"Do you die when you fall asleep?"

"I think he does actually," Colby mutters. "I'd worry if it wasn't for the snoring."

"Hello," I sigh into phone, flipping off the occupants of the second bed in the room.

"Baby?"

A vice closes in around my chest at the sound of the voice on the other end of the line, panic flooding me. "Excuse me," I play dumb.

"Baby, it's me."

"I think you have the wrong number."

"Baby, stop it. You know who this is."

"I'm sorry," I end the call.

Pulling myself from the bed I yank on a pair of jeans before grabbing a shirt. "I'm going to grab some coffee, you guys want any?"

"I'm good," Colby mumbles. "Thanks."

"Just a regular black coffee with a few packs of creamer, if you will."

"No problem," I murmur as my phone starts ringing again. _"Private name and number."_

I punch the ignore button.

"Want some cash?"

"I got it. Don't worry." The phone screams in my hand again.

"Are you okay, Jon?"

"Fine. Just need some coffee."

Closing the door behind me, I punch in JJ's number. Two rings and then JJ's voice, "Hey. I'm either too busy or just ignoring you. Either way, you know what to do."

"Fuck," I growl ending the call. The phone immediately begins ringing. Checking the readout I growl in frustration again. "How the fuck did you get this number?"

"Language Jonathan," the woman admonishes. "I know I raised you better than that."

"That's the thing, Olivia. You didn't raise me. I raised me. Even before I left the shit hole you had us in. Now answer the damn question."

"I found it."

"You found it? That's the story you're going to fucking go with? Fine. Fucking lose it. Don't ever call me again."

"Baby, don't-"

"Don't call me. I don't want to fucking hear your voice and I sure as hell don't want to see you. Melt back into the shadows again and stay there."

"I'm your mother," she screeches.

"No you're not," I scream back. "A mother would never treat their child the way you did me. Goodbye."

"Jon?"

I turn to find Celeste. "What," I grind out through clenched teeth.

"Are you-"

"I said I'm fine."

"You're screaming in the middle of the hallway," she states calmly. "You're not okay."

"I will be. I just need-"

"Do you want me to find JJ," she asks softly as I trail off.

The phone chimes in my hand.

 _Sorry. Randy has me taking notes for him in meetings. Busy most of the day. See you tonight?_

"She's busy," I mumble. "I'll find her later."

"Jon, you're shaking," Celeste murmurs, a hand coming to rest on my forearm. "I don't know what's going on, I don't need to know what's going on if you don't want me to but I do need to know that you aren't going to fall apart."

"I'm not."

The hand tightens around my arm. "Jon-"

Inhaling deeply I force the tremors from my muscles. "I'm not. I refuse to."

"Okay. If you need to talk before JJ gets free, I'm really good at listening."

"Thanks Leste."

"And turn that thing off for a little while," she states as the phone starts ringing in my hand once again.

"Yeah," I sigh hitting the ignore button. "Gonna text JJ first but I had planned on it."

She wraps an arm tentatively around my ribs.

"I must be pathetic looking if you've reduced yourself to hugging me."

"No one is reducing themselves. You're not beneath anyone, Jonathan."

"Please don't call me that. It's like calling JJ Janet."

"When I want her attention, I do call her Janet. You are not beneath anyone. And don't give me that 'I'm not so sure about that' bullshit. You're not. I would not let you near my friend if you were a bad person."

"Why are-"

"The same reason you put up with me. We love the same people. Now go get my coffee boy. Tell JJ to call me," she smiles pulling away.

"Black coffee with a few packs of creamer, right?"

"Right on, Jonny Boy."

" _Turning my phone off. Bad day. Need to go into isolation. Wish you were around though. PS you need to call Celeste and I don't like being a messenger boy."_

XXX

"Hey."

I turn to find JJ seated Indian style on my bed, her back against the headboard.

"Hey," I sigh dropping the towel from my hand. "Thought you were busy all day. I just got back from the gym and lunch."

"Come here."

"What?"

Pulling a pillow from behind her she places it across her legs. Patting it she looks up at me expectantly. "Come. Here."

"How did you even get in here," I ask moving to the table across the room.

"Joe let me in on his way out. He said something about meeting up with Colby and Leste for lunch. Now come here."

"Celeste called you?"

"Yes. Thank God she did. I have had the most boring morning," she sighs as she wiggles her index finger in a 'come hither' motion.

"I told her I didn't feel like talking today."

"I never said anything about talking. I just said to come here."

"I know what you want and normally I would love to have a conversation with you but not today, okay?"

"Okay. Now bring your ass over here."

"Jay, I-"

"Jon, please come to me," she sighs.

"Did you seriously come here for some afternoon delight," I smirk moving towards the bed.

"No. I came here to see how I can make your day better. Is that what you want?"

"Then why are you demanding me over here?"

"Because you look like shit. You need a nap."

"What if I have something to do this afternoon?"

"Do you?"

"No," I smile kneeling on the bed beside her.

"Then you need a nap," she smirks patting the pillow again. "I just need to be near you right now."

"Why is that," I sigh stretching out on my back looking up at her.

"Thought you weren't feeling like having a conversation today," she smiles.

"That was when it was going to be about me."

"Rick is still at it. It's slowed down to once maybe twice a day but still…I'm just trying to move on with my life but every time I think I'm accomplishing that I feel it start to crumble. I don't have to think of any of that while I'm with you," she sighs stroking my hair back. "It really looks like you haven't slept for days. Maybe I should ban you from my room for a few nights."

"Tired of me already?"

"No but obviously I'm keeping you tired."

"I haven't slept more than a couple hours a night for I couldn't tell you how long. You just give me something to do while awake."

"Glad I'm useful," she smirks down at me.

"You're extremely useful, Babe," I return the smirk. "You look pretty tired too."

"Long nights and early mornings," she shrugs. "I'll catch up on my sleep soon."

"Because you're banning me from your room?"

"Because Randy's wife and daughter will be on the road with him starting Monday. So he will be on his private bus for the next week. I'll be sharing a room with Celeste a couple days and April a couple days so I'll be able to sleep in."

"And because I won't be able to join you at night. So basically you're banning me from your room."

"Technically it will be Celeste and April banning you," she chuckles. "I think you'll survive a week without sex."

"I don't know, there has been a sudden upswing in my sex life recently. I don't know if I can go back to the way it was before," I smile up at her.

"Poor darling," she smirks.

"Lay down with me."

"What?"

"I want you beside me. Come here and lay with me."

"Move this big melon," she smirks sliding from beneath me.

"I thought girl's liked big heads."

"Perv," she smirks.

"That's the only reason you like me."

"No it's not."

"So you're saying there are other reasons."

"Yes," she grins sliding a leg across my waist to straddle me.

"I thought you weren't interested in anything physical."

"I'm not opposed to it but it's not why I'm here."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure. I'm usually the one on the other side of this but…" Her lips crush mine as her hands wrap around my biceps pinning them to the bed. Slowly they slide up to cradle my face as she pulls away. "Do I have your attention," she breathes.

"Yes."

"Good. I know you don't want to talk about it right now but I want you to talk to… _ **somebody**_... about what happened today. Don't let sit inside you and fester. Promise me that."

"Ok."

"Make it soon."

"Whatever you say, Babe," I smirk.

"Not whatever I say. Do it."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, nap time," she smiles starting to slide from me.

"You're not just going to crawl on top of me and not finish the job," I smirk grabbing her hips. She stiffens slightly before smiling down at me.

"Yes, I am."

"Tease."

"Can't make it too easy for you. Plus you've exhausted my supply of protection and we've wasted too much time talking. By the time you run out to refill the supply Joe will be back from lunch."

"Why do I have to be the one to refill it," I smirk allowing her to slide off me.

"I could go," she shrugs. "The results would be the same."

"I guess we'll just have to settle for this," I mumble settling her into the crook of my neck.

XXX

"Did your day at least get better," JJ mumbles as I drift towards sleep.

"Mmmhmmm," I breathe, tightening my grip around her. "Yours?"

"Yep," she chuckles nipping at my throat.

"Happy to help."

"Wish I could help you," she sighs, her fingers combing through the ends of my hair. Shaking herself, she buries herself further against me. "Sorry. Got way too heavy here."

"It's been a kinda heavy day."

A nod is my only response.

Rolling onto my back, I swallow the lump down as I contemplate what I'm about to say to the woman.

"Jon?"

"My mother called me this morning," I rush, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay," she states cautiously. "Is there a particular reason?"

"Other than fuck with my mind? No."

"Fuck with your mind how?"

Taking a deep breath. "Just hearing her voice dredges up a lot of bad memories."

Shifting closer, she lays her head on my chest, eyes purposely not on my face. "Need to talk?"

"I think so. I just don't know where to start."

Her hand slides up to stroke slowly across my pec. "The beginning is always a good place," she whispers. "If you want that is."

"My mother has always made poor life choices but she really started going downhill when I turned thirteen. She started drinking that morphed into…harder things. She was gone more than she was there. When she was there she was passed out in a puddle of puke. I learned to survive on my own. Then one day there was this guy hanging around. Mom seemed to have her act together so I didn't mind other than I would walk in to them fucking on the couch. Then it went to hell. Then they were drinking together. They were shooting up together. Then he couldn't perform let's say. Mom would be so high she would crawl into my bed. At least I told myself she was so high she didn't know what she was doing."

She presses a kiss against my chest softly as I stop. "You don't have…"

"I know. Like you said, I need to talk to someone."

"Okay," she smiles rolling to face me. "Whenever you're ready."

Clearing my throat, I try to find the courage to continue. "One night, the last night I lived under her roof, Mom crawled on top of me. When I tried to fight her off, a gun was pressed to my temple. He told me to fuck her for him or he would blow my head off. I didn't…I didn't…"

"Hey," she sighs, her hands on my face tilting it downwards. "I know. It's not your fault."

"I know," I state taking a stuttering breath. "Took a long time to come to that conclusion but…"

"No buts. That is not on you. You were a child and powerless. They took advantage of you. She took advantage of you," she growls, wiping at my cheeks and I realize the tears there. "That is not a mother. She doesn't deserve to take up any space in your head. You hear me."

"Yes."

"Then get some sleep," she smiles pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "I'll keep the nightmares away."

"The best way to keep nightmares away is just not sleep," I pull her flush to my body. "You know how I like to spend my late nights awake."

"No. Not after that. Just rest. Tomorrow is another day."


	4. May 24 2013

May 24 2013

I knock on the RV door as I try to balance the coffees in my opposite hand. _"Come on. I don't have all day."_ I knock harder.

"Jay, I told you…Ambrose," Randy snaps.

"It's Jon," I state shifting my coffee to one hand while holding the other out to the man. "We need to talk."

"At five in the morning?"

"Habit from hanging around your sister," I shrug. "It's not poisoned," I state as he eyes the cup in front of him. "I'm pretty sure I've heard your coffee order enough to get it somewhat right.

What do you think we need to talk about," he asks taking the cup from me.

"Your sister." Digging the disc from the other night out of my pocket. "Proof that Stephen was abusing her."

He stares back at me stoically.

"Can I come in?"

"Fine," he growls. "Give me the disc."

"Answer me something first."

"What?"

"Say you came to pick your daughter up and found me in JJ's room, what would you do?"

"Ask what you did all night since your usual activities were off the table."

"You might want to tell your sister that," I sigh handing over the disc.

"What are you talking about?"

"She thinks that you would keep her niece from her," I state watching the other man load the disc into the player.

"Why would she think that?"

"She said you don't think highly of her and would think the worse. Keep that little girl from her."

"I would never…"

"She doesn't think that," I interrupt. "Your daughter is important to JJ and JJ is an important part of my life now, so I need to know. Do think she would do anything inappropriate with Alanna around?"

"I found Alanna crying in her room one day after staying with JJ for the day. I asked her what was wrong? She said that JJ had taken her to the park down the street from our place and Jay's ex showed up. All Alanna would say was he was mean to JJ before she broke down in sobs. I actually thought that Jay had allowed something to happen to her. I was on my way to her apartment when my wife informed me that Jay was hidden in our guest room. She was asleep on the floor; her shirt had shifted up to display the darkest bruise I had ever saw. He had punched her so hard in the stomach that she was sick for two days because she wouldn't fuck him in the bushes. She never said anything, didn't know that Lanna had seen what happened. She would have been distraught if she knew what Lanna saw. So, I know Jay would do anything to protect my daughter."

I swallow back my anger at this new information.

"I also broke that fucker's hand for thinking he could touch my sister."

"She wouldn't let me hurt the Irish son of a bitch," I growl bringing the clip to JJ's part. "Maybe you'll have better luck."

He leans in to study the screen and I turn away as JJ's voice screams from the speakers. "I'm not going to ask for fucking permission. I am going to kill him."

"Good. If Jay asks though I did not give that to you. She…She doesn't know I still have it."

"You're scared of my sister."

"Fuck you."

"It's the truth."

"I'm scared of being a disappointment to your sister."

"You love her."

"I don…"

"Don't worry. I'll keep it our little secret until you're ready to admit it to her."

"Do you still get a key to her rooms?"

A smirk crosses his face as he disappears into the back of the RV. Returning he holds out a keycard. "You didn't get this from me and make sure to turn it in before she checks out."

I nod taking the card.

"If you want to win over my daughter, she likes glazed doughnuts and some cider and cinnamon concoction only Jay knows what in it. Try to limit the sugar though. I'm going to be stuck on this bus with her and her mother for the next couple hours."

"Will do. And don't worry, I'll keep your secret too."

"What?"

"Your wife isn't here. Doesn't seem like she's been here. I'm guessing she's in the hotel."

His jaw clenches. "You were never here."

"Don't even know you have a bus."

XXX

I open the door as quietly as possible, slipping into the room. Holding my breath waiting on JJ to wake.

"Mr. Jon," a little voice questions from the dark bathroom beside me.

"Kiddo? What are you doing in the dark?"

"I made a mess," she whispers.

"What kind of mess," I ask reaching for the light switch in the room.

"Don't," she yelps.

"Just trying to help."

"Aunt JJ will wake up."

Glancing at the woman in the bed, I step into the room shutting the door behind me. "How about we just do this? What exactly did you," I flip the light switch to reveal the girl kneeling by the tub, her arms Smurf blue to her elbows, "do? What happened?"

"Was drawing a picture for Aunt JJ," she whimpers. "The marker broke. I'm not supposed to have the markers when no one is watching. I tried to clean up the mess but…"

I glance around the room to find blue smears and handprints around the room.

"Where is the marker?"

"In the trash can. In there."

"Stay there. Don't touch anything."

Sliding back into the main room, I move silently to the table across the room. The broken tip and marker laying on top of a crumple of papers leaking blue everywhere. The remaining markers sitting on the table. Turning the package over in my hands I find the one word I'm looking for. Washable. _"Thank God for small miracles."_ Scanning the room, I don't see any blue anywhere else in the room. Returning to the bathroom, "Alright. I think I can help. If you'll let me."

"Aunt JJ is going to be so mad."

"I don't think she will," I smile grabbing a rag off the shelf before turning to the girl. "Can I?"

She nods raising her arms. Settling her next to the sink, I turn on the water. "Too hot?

She shakes her head in the negative after dipping her fingers into the stream and I start filling the sink. "Why would you think JJ would be mad?"

"It's the rules. No paint or marker without an adult."

"So why were you drawing with the markers? Arms in the water," I instruct.

"She was sad. I wanted to make her happy again," she states matter-of-factly following my instructions.

"How did you know she was sad?"

"She cries a lot. She didn't use to cry before."

"Did she cry last night," I ask scrubbing the blue from the counter and walls.

"Yeah," she nods. "She thought I was asleep but I saw her."

"Why?"

She shrugs.

"What was she doing?"

"Working on her computer."

"Do you know what time it was?"

She shakes her head before pausing, "The clock said zero, three, one…" her eyes squeeze shut in concentration. "Eight."

"You know your numbers," I smile moving back to the sink.

"I'm not dumb."

"No, you are not," I smirk. "I'm sorry I insinuated that you were. Ready to see if I can de-Smurf ya?"

"Okay."

"One arm at a time. I don't exactly know what I'm doing here."

"What does in-sin-u-ape mean," she asks as I scrub her arm gently.

"In-sin-u-ate," I correct. "With a T."

"What does in-sin-u-ate," sounding out the word slowly, "mean?"

"It means to say something without actually saying it. And I'm sorry I did it. I can be an as…a meanie without meaning to be."

"You're nice," she mumbles. "Mr. Rick was a meanie."

"Who is Mr. Rick?"

"Aunt JJ's old boyfriend. He was mean to Aunt JJ. He didn't like me. He would call me Brat and tell me to go away."

"Why would anyone do that? You're the coolest kid I know."

"Thank you," she whispers.

"What were you drawing for your aunt?"

"The sky," she states as I switch arms.

"The sky?"

"She likes the sky."

"She does?"

"Says she misses seeing it. Without buildings in the way."

"She doesn't like cities?"

The girl shrugs. "She says where she was born, you can see more sky."

"How was Mr. Rick mean?"

"He hit her. In the tummy. She didn't know but I saw."

"Did he do that a lot?"

"I think so. I only saw him hit her one time but she cried a lot."

"Is that when she started getting sad, when she started dating Mr. Rick?"

"Just for a little bit before she moved in."

"Look," I grin. "No more blue. Your dad said something about you liking glazed doughnuts."

She nods enthusiastically.

"Want to come teach me what JJ likes?"

"I can't leave the room without permission."

"You're also not supposed to use the markers either."

She glares at me.

"Jeez, I got two JJs now," I smirk setting her on her feet. "Grab your aunt's phone and I'll call your dad for permission."

XXX

"You can run but you can't hide Lanna," JJ calls as she chases after the girl. Randy having called to ask JJ to keep his daughter for a few extra hours. I suggested making a trip to a nearby park. "Help," Lanna squeals as she sprints past the bench I'm seated on.

"There's no help for you," JJ chuckles following behind her.

"Mr. Jon," Alanna squeals as JJ catches her immediately tickling her.

"You think he's gonna save you," JJ smiles as the girl squirms. "He's on my team."

"Good for you, Kiddo," I grin rising. "I'm a horrible tag team partner and turn on them." Wrapping her in a full nelson and my legs around hers to keep her from flailing. "Have at her, Kiddo."

"No. No. No. Nooooo," JJ giggles as the girl's fingers dance along her ribs. "You traitor," she grins up at me.

"Maybe I just need an in with the kid."

"Why…"

Suddenly a large hand joins Alanna's.

"Joe," JJ squirms.

"Couldn't resist," the man winks untangling my limbs from around the woman.

"Now you're going to get it," JJ smiles taking off after her niece.

"You're looking very domestic," Joe smiles down at me.

I shrug. "Jay has her niece today. I want to spend time with her, I spend time with the kid."

"Thought the only time you wanted to spend time Jay is when you're having loud sex."

"She's my friend."

"So you keep saying."

"Is there a reason you're here?"

"Colby and I are taking the girls to an early dinner so we're leaving out now. Celeste wanted to know if you would drive JJ," he grins holding out a rental key.

"Not a problem," I state taking the key.

"Didn't think so. Later Jon. Bye JJ. Bye Little JJ."

"Bye," Alanna giggles from her spot over JJ's shoulder.

"Bye Caramel," JJ smirks. "Come on Blondie. This one's dad will be picking her up soon."

"I'm your ride now," I inform her climbing to my feet.

"Was that an innuendo?"

"Not this time."

"Can I get a piggyback ride," Alanna questions.

"Sure."

"Mr. Jon, will you…"

Dropping back to my knees. "Climb on up, Kiddo."

"Jon, you…"

"You're just jealous she wants me," I smirk, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Maybe a little bit," she smiles as we make our way back towards the hotel.

"Your aunt is feeling a little unloved, Kiddo," I state glancing over my shoulder at the girl as we stop at the corner. "You might want to give her some smooches."

"Lean, please."

Leaning enough for JJ to reach her niece, she covers the girl's face with kisses. "Much better." Alanna places a kiss on her cheek.

"Your turn," Alanna grins.

"I don't think so, Kiddo. Your aunt doesn't like to kiss me in front of you."

"You did last night."

"Didn't know you were there," I reason.

"Do it."

"For Christ's sake," JJ mutters wrapping a hand around my neck and pressing a sweet kiss to my lips. "Better."

"Much, much better," I whisper.

"More to come later," she sighs.

Taking her hand, we cross the street. "Looking forward to it, Babe."

JJ's phone goes off as we approach the entrance of the hotel with the distinct snake hiss that could only signal one person. "Randy," she smiles as I settle on the lobby couch. Alanna crawling around to sit on my lap. JJ's smile falls. "You said two hours. I have to check out soon." Holding up a finger, she walks away.

"Have fun this morning, Kiddo?"

She nods settling against my chest. "Tired," she mumbles.

"I'm sorry." I glance up to find a little old lady. "I just wanted to say what a beautiful family you have."

"Oh…Uh…She's…They're not mine."

"That's a shame Sweetheart," she smiles hobbling away.

"Mr. Jon," Alanna mumbles.

"Yeah, Kiddo?"

"Are you my new daddy," she giggles.

"Shut up, Kid," I chuckle tickling her.

"Randy said he'll be thirty more minutes. Let's get upstairs and get you packed Lanna."

"Can Mr. Jon come?"

"Of course, I can, Kiddo," I grin.


End file.
